


Indiana Jones Series Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Indiana Jones Series Imagines [1]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Indiana Jones Series characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Indiana Jones Series Imagines Collection [SFW]

Gif source:  [Indy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/159115829677/lunachicktv-every-movie-i-own-indiana-jones)

> _Imagine going on an adventure to Egypt with your husband, Indiana Jones._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Hey, you comin’, or are you planning on standing in the sun all day?” earns your husband a glare from you, though you weren’t truly angry at his interruption. You had been basking in the Egyptian morning sun, right before the true heat could become as sweltering as it would no doubt become before the midday.

“You know, some day I may just choose the alternative option, you know!” you tease him, only to get an eye-roll in return as his smirk never wavers.

“As if you could ever turn me down, sweetheart. You love our little… vacations.”

Brushing past him, you give him a quick kiss that leaves him watching after you as you make to leave the balcony to your host’s home, “Are you comin’, or are you planning on standing there all day?” Shooting a grin back at him, you add, “Hatshepsut’s  _Amulet of Ra_  isn’t going to find itself!”


End file.
